Crazy Beautiful
by BriannaAlliece95
Summary: What Happens when Nessie wants to run away with Jacob?Will Jake give his imprint what she wants?Will they live happily ever after?  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!First story so be nice please!But Tell the truth about what you think!  
Now Read Please and Thank you!(:**

**All the charcters belong to but the plot is mine so steal it and bad things will happen to you****!:{D**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Talk.

JPOV

Jacob had been so scared every time he'd seen Nessie lately. He had spoken with Edward and he had told him that he could tell Nessie that he had imprinted on her any day now. She was old enough,or mature enough. Technically she was only 8,but she was as smart as a 18 year old and she looked it to,Jacob had tried not to look but he couldn't help him self,he felt like a perv. He was on his way to the Cullen house to see her now,he had decided last night that today would be the day he would tell Nessie. He had already planned the day out,they would go on a walk or run,whatever she wanted,to the meadow where they went to hunt,they would hunt and then they would lay in the meadow like they always did,and then when the time was right he would tell her.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he was at the step of the Cullen house. Edward was outside,he had probably been listening to his thoughts. He ducked off into the woods to phase,he quickly pulled on his shorts,no shirt,and then walked back to talk to Edward. "Jacob,today's the day?"  
"Yes,do you think she's ready?"  
He looked down, "Yes I do. Alice can't see you two that well but she can see enough to know that you won't have any problem with rain and that the place you choose to tell her will be one out of hearing range,even of your brothers on patrol."  
"Thank you Edward. I know how hard it is for you,seeing her grow up before you even had a chance to help her. But you can be sure that no matter how she reacts that I love her with all my heart,I would never do anything to hurt her and even if she rejects me that I will always protect her,maybe from a distance but I will always be there."  
"I know Jacob and I thank you for that,I know how much you love her and I can tell in her eyes that she loves you back. And Jacob I can read minds. Have you forgot?" He smiled but I was just confused. "You were thinking that you were glad that I understood but you wished that we could get this long ass speech over with. I know you can hear her Jake,I know you can smell her,I know how you miss her with ever fiber of your being and I won't hold you any longer. Go to her. Go to your Nessie."  
I smiled,my Nessie,I could get use to that. I quickly walked inside and there she was,My Nessie. She ran to me like she always did and then jumped up and we hugged. A best friend hug,I hoped that soon it would be a girlfriend/boyfriend hug.  
"You ready?" She said breaking the embrace.  
"Yea." She flashed me a picture of her getting the biggest elk and betting me to the meadow. I just smiled because I knew that I would let her win. I would let my Nessie win because that would make her happy and making her happy was my job. And just like that she was out of the door and I didn't rush,I only went fast enough to stay close behind.

* * *

**There it is!Short,Sweet and to the point! The next chapters will be longer!I just thought that is would be a good place to end!I will update shortly probably in the next day or so!Please Reveiw!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie did end up winning the hunting contest. Now they were laying in the clearing together and Jake knew it was time.

"Ness, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Jake?Is something wrong?"She had a worried look on her face.

"No its fine but...Have you ever heard in of the old tribe stories?"

"No?What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well let me explain...You see there's one story about how wolf's find their soulmates. It's call imprinting and how it happens is once the wolf see his imprint she's all he can think about,all he want's to do is protect her and love her and be there for her. He's whatever she needs him to be,a boyfriend,husband or just friend."

"But Jake why are you telling me this?"

"...I imprinted on you. The day you were born,i've loved you ever since. I've been your Big brother,Best friend and now if you'll have me, I want to be your boyfriend?"

"Are you serious? You mean you love me?That I'm your soulmate? OH MY GOSH JAKE!I thought you'd never love me"

Jake was confused. "Wait Ness what do you mean that you thought i'd never love you?You mean you've thought about this?"

She blushed "Well duh Jake couldn't you tell that I've like you like forever!"

She jumped up and hugged him. He was stunned. Ness had loved him all this time. How had he never noticed?

"Jake lets run away together!" Jake stared at her. All he could think was "Wait what?"

"Why do you want to run away?You family doesn't mind us being together. We could have the perfect life here, We could get married and live with your family and even have kids."

"Yes but I don't want dad reading our thoughts all the time and I just want to have a normal life. Please Jake?"

He thought about it and she was making good sense. He didn't want Edward in his thought all the time. And he wasn't Alpha so he didn't have to worry about the pack.

"Okay Babe, We leave tonight. Meet me here at midnight."

She smiled and left to go pack.

What had he just done...


End file.
